


Begin

by Mickey17



Category: Kpop - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey17/pseuds/Mickey17





	Begin

Jungkook was about 17,he thought when he remembered the first time he saw Kim taehyung. It was just another lonely day in class, even if Jungkook received a lot of attention from girls and guys alike;he never was close with anyone. He didn't really have an interest in people. He just wanted to play overwatch and sing.   
He remembered the day he saw him. Taehyung walked into his classroom his tan skin glowing. He was perfectly suited in his school uniform and he had a smile that could clear acne.

Jungkook sat there staring at him as he walked to the front of the class. He seemed nervous as a slight blush dawned on his face. Jungkook had never seen someone so aesthetically pleasing. He was perfection, he thought. 

“Class, please welcome our new transfer student” 

Taehyung cleared his voice before he spoke. 

“Hello, I'm Kim taehyung, from daegu 17 years old” 

Jungkook lurched back in surprise of Taehyungs deep voice. This was the first time he had been mesmerized by someone and a man none the less. 

Taehyung took his seat in front of Jungkook, he was placing his book and pencil onto his desk. He pulled out a rubber duck pencil case and a pen with a bright pink puff ball on it.   
'hes certainly strange, I mean we’re in 11th grade’ 

Jungkook was sure he'd fail tomorrow's test because he was too caught up in the sight of the glowing skin of Taehyungs neck. 

Jungkook took off to his house, he was so embarrassed and sweaty that he didn't want him to see him like this. He had never been reduced to this level of stress before. 

This continues for the next few days, when he got home from school taehyung continued to linger on in his thoughts. He cherished the moments when Taehyung would speak, his voice was one of his attributes that shook his core. He would never speak to him until one day Taehyung came up to him. 

“Jungkook shi, sorry to bother you but do you have a pen I could borrow? I will return it immediately! Don't worry!” 

Taehyungs lips pouted in his seriousness and Jungkook couldn't help but think he was the cutest thing. 

He carefully pulled out five pens.

“You can keep these!! I have plenty at home i mean I have some here but…” 

Good going Jungkook ughhh

Taehyung smiled widely as he traditionally grabbed the pencils with both hands. He bowed to Jungkook before repeatedly thanking him. Jungkook heart was pounding so fast he couldn't handle it. 

He continued to watch him from behind, Jungkook had even started sketching Taehyung. His notebook was filled with realistic drawings and chibis. 

Jungkook was lost in his drawing when Taehyung approached him, Taehyungs cheeks bright pink and he played with his fingers. 

“Jungkook shi, I was wondering if we could go eat somewhere together….. I wanted to thank you for the pens properly” 

Jungkook couldn't believe his ears!  
'omfg yesssssss’ 

He was squealing in his mind but he played it cool. 

“Sure, that would be nice” 

Taehyungs eyes widened as he placed an invitation in front of him. Jungkook analyzed the glittery pink invitation which was written in crayon of where they would meet and what time. Cuteeeeee

“I'll meet you there, Taehyung shi. Thank you” 

Taehyung bowed before dashing out of the classroom and disappeared out the main door. 

'was this a date???? Oh God he needed to dress well but how the hell was he gonna plan an outfit…. What did Taehyung like? Sporty? Charming? Main lead in a drama??? Ughhhhh he was stressing out. 

Jungkook walked into his kitchen seemingly getting a snack but he walked towards his mother who was having a cup of tea. 

“Mom, could I ask you something?” 

His mother turned to him with a smile and nodded. 

He gulped, as he thought of the right way to put it. 

“I'm meeting a friend and I was wondering what should I wear?” 

His cheeks were bright red and his mother smiled even wider assuming it was a female classmate. 

“Well what is your friend like?” 

Jungkook thought for a second, how would he explain Taehyung. 

“They're really sweet, adorable and they dress really well like a model” 

His mother nodded, dying at her son's shyness.

“Then I think they would appreciate a nice charming style, maybe a suit jacket with a casual shirt underneath” 

Jungkook thanked his mother before running into his room, making sure to look handsome. 

Jungkook held his invitation as he began walking to the restaurant where Taehyung was going to be at. Even knowing he was going to be there was causing his blood pressure to go up. 

As he neared the restaurant he heard noises of distress and someone instigating a fight? Wth

“Hey! Daegu trash listen to me! I could tell you were a fag from the moment you walked in! You know you're gonna go to hell for that right??”   
Jungkook noticed a boy from his school and…. TAEHYUNG??? 

“THATS NOT TRUE YOU BASTARD!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

Jungkook ran over landing a clean punch to his classmates face. Taehyung still on the ground, his nose bleeding as he stared in shock at Jungkook. 

“Hey, you bastard how dare you hit me!!!” 

The classmate got up and grabbed Jungkook by his suit collar. 

“What you a fag too?” 

Jungkook stopped, he couldn't get out of the creeps grasp. 

Taehyung got up from behind kicking the creep right in the crotch. 

“You shouldn't talk to people like that!!! You're just a big jerk!” 

Taehyung yelled as Jungkook was let go and the creep fell onto the ground. 

Jungkook rushed to Taehyung. He took him by the hand as they ran out from the alley and to a nearby park. 

Jungkook took Taehyungs face in his hands. 

“Taehyung-a your nose!”

Taehyung blushed as he shook his head frantically. 

“No I'm alright!! It doesn't even hurt!!! But are you okay??”

Jungkook took off his suit jacket, placing it around Taehyungs shoulders and using his pocket hankey he brushed off the blood that stained Taehyungs beautiful skin. 

“Jungkook shi, thank you for saving me. I think that jerk might've really beat me up!” 

Did this happen to him a lot????? Bastards he’d kill em 

“Taehyung are you used to this??” 

Taehyung nodded as he looked at the ground. 

“I don't know if you heard him but um…. I'm gay, that's actually why I transferred here because my parents were worried about me because of how often I was getting beat up” 

No, how could they do that to him?? Just cause he's gay??? It wasn't a crime!! 

Jungkook pulled Taehyung into his arms. 

“I'm really sorry I couldn't be there sooner, to beat someone up for his sexuality is messed up. I'll protect you from now on” 

They both stopped, staring at eachother. Had he really just said that?? God Jungkook. 

Taehyungs cheeks were red as he froze. 

“I mean… it's not right so I wanna be there…” 

Taehyung started laughing, his smile was wide as he leaned against Jungkook chest. 

It felt so warm next to Taehyung. Jungkook places his hand on his back. 

“Taehyung… are you still hungry?” 

 

Taehyung nodded looking back at up at him.   
Taehyung held his pinky to jungkooks. 

Jungkook took his and they walked towards a nearby mom and pop cafe.


End file.
